Love is Just a Door Away
by QuickLover123
Summary: Puck and Quinn couldnt keep away much longer. This is a story of how Puck/Quinn reunite in New york. Takes place after she gets a haircut. Not really much comedy, just a sad attempt at the end.   ONESHOT.


Hey Guys:) Okay so I havent written in a while, and I really felt like writing this, so enjoy! Idk if im gonna continue my other story, but ill try! btw, this is STRICTLY A ONE SHOT. so no exceptions:) please review!

* * *

><p>She's in girl's hotel room. All the others had left to go sightseeing around NYC.<p>

He's in boy's hotel room. He thought it would be a good idea to attempt to write a song for nationals alone.

They both know each other are there, but don't say a word. Puck stares at the door leading to the girl's hotel room, guitar in his hand. He looks at it in curiosity, almost as if the door was a portal leading him to happiness and love.

He hates that stuff. That "love" stuff. Every time he hears that word, "Love" he thinks of Quinn. He thinks of Beth also. He thinks of how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He thinks of how he still loves her and is dying to enter to room to talk to her.

Quinn is doing the same thing as Puck. Staring at the door leading to the boys hotel room. She tries to resist the urge to just open it and run into his arms. After her rant about wanting somebody to love her and after getting a haircut, she realized the only boy that has ever loved and cared about her was Puck.

They both can't resist. They run over to the door and reach for the door knob, opening it at the same time.

They see each other, face-to-face.

Puck says the first word.

"Hey… ca-can we t-talk?" He says very nervous.

Quinn nods with an also very nervous smile. They walk over and sit on Quinn's bed.

"I like what you did with your hair. It looks bea-beautiful." He smirks.

"Thanks." She smiles back. This is the first time she smiled seriously since Finn broke up with her.

Silence fills the room. They both stare out of the window which is opened to the beautiful NYC skyline at night.

"So, wh-what do you want to talk about?" Quinn says, still looking out of the window.

Puck turns his head to her. He stares before saying something that shocked Quinn.

"We can't act like it never happened, Q. We both know she's here; in this city." Puck says, keeping his gaze on her.

She finally turns her head towards him. Her eyes meet with his and she finally lets everything out.

"You act as if I forgot. I never did Puck. I just needed to focus more towards me, as an independent girl trying to forget what happened, when clearly I can't because I have to see you almost every day in the halls and in Glee club. I see her when I see you. Every single day and what hurts the most is I try to avoid you, but I can't help looking over and seeing her in your smile, your eyes, your face. EVERY PART OF YOU REMINDS ME OF HER."

She got a little teary-eyed.

Puck scooted a little closer to Quinn. He resisted the urge to not grab her hand, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to and he did.

"I know you didn't, but really babe, I loved you, I still do, IN FACT, I never will stop, I don't like Lauren, man she's annoying as hell. Always giving me damn orders. I don't need that or want that. I want you. Brit and Santana told me what happened. I knew I had to talk to you about it. All I have to say is, I'm here. I always will be here. So if you want somebody to love you, I'm here. Because I love you Quinn. I love you more than Finn ever did. Why do you think I convinced him to go for Rachel? I don't want him near you because he doesn't need to steal what's rightfully mine again from me. And Q, I know it's hard, because I see her in you also but we can get through it together."

He can't believe he said those cheesy words. He loves her so much though its indescribable.

Quinn begins crying. Puck puts his hand on the back of her head and his other hand around her waist and pulls her to his chest.

She cries on his chest. He kisses the top of her head lightly. The whole scene right now looks as if it was a movie. Quinn in his arms. The NYC skyline outside of the mirror.

She wipes her tears and looks into his eyes.

"You know Puck, all this year I went through three guys, you that lasted like 3 weeks, Sam whose lips are odd" Puck let's out a little laugh and so does Quinn and then continues "and Finn, who was my first love and ended up hurting me for Rachel. Well now I realized Finns just not the one no matter how hard I tried to think he was its just not meant to be, Sam is an amazing friend of mine now, and you. I love you. More than I loved Finn. More than I loved anybody."

He can't help himself. He kisses her.

They hear a door open; all the glee girls enter the hotel room.

They knew the girls were there, but they couldn't keep apart any longer. All the feelings of this whole year of not talking has to be let out. The girls were in shock.

"BOYS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS." Santana yells and smiles at Quinn and Puck.

The boys enter the room through the door that is connected to the girls room and they see Quinn and Puck.

Finn smiles at Quinns happiness. He's so happy for them especially Quinn. He walks over to Lauren.

"If you haven't noticed, their kinda in love." Finn whispered to Lauren after the kiss ended.

"Aye, Puckerman." Lauren yells across the room.

Puck looks over and his smile soon turned into a frightened look.

"Don't freak out, I just wanted to say Jews aren't my thing anymore. They just don't turn me on like they used too. I'm into Italian boys now and you and Fabray are in love, and I got somebody else in my mind so we're done." Lauren says, pretty much bringing a bunch of laughter to everybody including Puck and Quinn as Lauren winks at Sam.

"So, I guess I found what I'm looking for." Quinn says smiling at Puck.

"Well, unless you want another complete douche bag in your life, then yes, you have." Puck smirks.

"Nah, I only want you." Quinn says laughing and smiling.

"I guess that makes two of us." They kiss and everybody crowds around them smiling and laughing and having a good time.

Life just got a whole lot better for Quinn Fabray.


End file.
